


Missing This, Missing You

by Buggy_Barnes



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggy_Barnes/pseuds/Buggy_Barnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos missed Cecil when he was away. Now that he was back, things were perfect. For the Fictober challenge: write whatever fanfiction you were looking for last time you went looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing This, Missing You

    Carlos had missed this. After months in the desert otherworld, he had missed this. Really, he had missed all of Cecil, but this. This had been one of the many things he had longed for. He may have even longed for this more than anyone else. Because this was the moment that was as close to perfect as Science could get.

 

    The moment was warm. It was always warm here, in bed with Cecil. He was a warm man, never plagued with cold fingers, or toes. He was the perfect remedy for a cold morning like this one. The way almost every inch of him was wrapped around Carlos. Even his tentacles, out in the cold morning, all wrapped around his waist.

 

    The tentacles always shifted as Cecil woke up. And it was always the same shifting. A slight squeeze, and Tentacle 1 trailing up farther, causing Carlos’ sleep shirt to ride up. Eventually he would feel Cecil’s nose rubbing against his neck. He would moan.

 

    “Good morning, sleepy head” Carlos said, grinning.

 

    “I missed you,” Cecil said, and kissed his neck.

 

    Carlos laughed. “I missed you too. And moments like these.”

 

    “It’s perfect right now, isn’t it?”

 

    “As close to perfection as a moment in time can get. I wish we didn’t have to go to work today.”

    “We could always just skip,” Cecil murmured. “We’ve earned it. The Mayor chained me to a chair, to keep me from fighting off a five headed dragon. With one of the heads that bought me at an auction. Besides, Dragon Fighting  _is_ on the sick-leave form.”

 

    “As much as I want to, Nightvale needs their news Cecil. You need to go into work, you’ve missed enough time already.”

 

    “Alright,” he said, his hand moving . “But that doesn’t mean that we can’t be a little late, right?”

 

    “Oh absolutely” Carlos sighed. “We’ve more than earned it…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Carlos dropped Cecil at the radio station an hour and a half after normal time. His hair was rumpled, and he couldn’t stop grinning. A few buttons on his shirt were askew. But he didn’t say anything, knowing that the interns were staring. He just filled his “Science is Sexy” mug at the coffee pot, and headed to his desk.

 

Carlos did the same. Eyes cast  forward, and his “Welcome To Night Vale Community Radio (property of Cecil Palmer)” mug clutched in his hands. As he sat at his desk, and turned on the radio, his phone pinged.

 

_Just starting the show, miss you already!_

 

_I’m looking forward to hearing your voice out of my radio as I do science.  Love and miss you too._


End file.
